<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't have a clever title by MasterArchfiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545785">I don't have a clever title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend'>MasterArchfiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Smut, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot surprises Lapis with a request to have sex that night, but that's not the only surprise she has in store for the blue gem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lapis was nervous. Just this morning Peridot boldly announced that she wanted to have sex with Lapis tonight and instructed the blue gem to meet in her room that evening in nothing but a bikini panty. It was surprising and kinda hot if the blue gem cared to admit it. </p><p>Still didn't make her feel less nervous showing up to Peridot's door with her b-cups fully exposed. When granted entrance, she noted that the green gem was more dresses than she was, and better endowed with those d-cups straining the yellow sports bra, but the real eye catcher was the incredibly loose boxers.</p><p>"Get on your knees here and open your mouth." Well Peri was definitely the dom here, but she had made it clear earlier that Lapis could back out whenever. Doing as instructed, she suppressed a shudder when Peridot immediately grasped her breasts, squeezing the nipples as she handled the soft mounds.</p><p>"They're so small. All of you is small really," she spoke as if she were inspecting a project and not her girlfriend, but Lapis felt more upset that she seemed unappealing. She had tried shapeshifting bigger breasts when she masturbated, but couldn't hold it all the way through. "I'll just have to fix that my lazuli. Open wide~"</p><p>Every thought in Lapis's mind came to a screeching halt when she saw the size of the penis Peridot possessed. Almost the length of its owner's arm and thrice as thick with cue ball sized nuts. The blue gem didn't get to gawk for long before the appendage was thrust into her mouth.</p><p>Peridot grasped her her hair and began pumping. "You're going to have to relieve yourself this time. I'll be pretty busy on my end." Lapis barely registered this, too preoccupied with sweet and salty rod thrusting down her throat and the balls smacking her chin. </p><p>Not even two minutes in Lapis went on auto-pilot, hand dipping into her panties and hastily rubbing her clit, as if to catch up and keep pace with Peridot who was pumping at a fast pace.</p><p>The green gem seemed to be pent up, especially as her nuts swelled in a dire need of release. With a simple word, "Swallow", Lapis felt the first load hit almost like a punch with how thick it was, but she did as she was told. Then the flavor hit. Having little experience with food, the best comparison the blue gem had was melted ice cream, her favorite (until now) and thus she chugged.</p><p>Forgetting her own dripping folds, Lapis grabbed the soft hips of her lover and used her tounge to coast more peri-cum from its home. Peridot smiled between heavy breaths at the sight, and even laughed when the blue gem's stomach began to swell with how much it was taking in. "You really like it, don't you?" Lapis's reply was to squeeze Peridot harder as she didn't want a single drop to go to waste.</p><p>Peridot felt herself at her limit once Lapis's stomach swelled to beach ball size and she wasn't the only one as the blue gem yawned once she finally removed her mouth, causing the green gem to chuckle. "If I knew that you would like it this much, then I would have reformed with this anatomy sooner." Lapis simply yawned again before struggling to get up, the large sloshing belly threw off her balance and had to rely on the green gem to guide her to  bed.</p><p>In moments she was out like a light as Peridot observed the effects of their actions on Lapis's body. The blue stomach slowly shrunk, going from a more spherical shape to a softer pillow one, as the rest of her swelled. Breasts practically jiggled as they grew to d-cups, thighs began to rub, ass ballooned to a size to eclipse the average chair and even her arms and face softened up. </p><p>The green gem observed, tablet recording, all through the night and only left to return with breakfast for the stirring gem. "Morning love~ How are you feeling?" Lapis smiled, her green eyes giving a dull glow. "Perfect, like you my peridot." The green gem simply chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felt like adding on a whim. I should be more prolific with my writing, but it hit me that I have been at this sort of thing for over 2 years now and it feels like I am still where I started. Enough of me and how much I could use free time to write and walk. On to the perversion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lapis ate with vigor, finishing the meal in a couple of minutes. With a small burp, the blue gem set the dishes aside and leaned back, giving her now ample chest a wiggle. "Thank you my Peridot. You are so generous."</p><p>The green gem smiled, reached down and revealed her cock. It was already mostly stiff from watching Lapis gorge and the way the bluenette's eyes widened, licking her lips, made the appendage even harder. "Oh I am very generous. So much so that you earned some dessert. On your back, head towards me."</p><p>It was quite the sight seeing the thicc Lapis move so quickly. No objections about being full or the tone Peridot had used. Just an open mouth awaiting pleasure. </p><p>But instead of the schlong she longed for, Peridot let her balls sit on on the awaiting mouth  and positioned her member between the blue gem's new, heavy breasts. "Boob job. Now."

The green gem used a more commanding tone, testing how much she could do. Lapis didn't hesitate to push her tits against Peridot, moving their plushness up and down in a steady rhythm. With a smile, the blonde began pumping alongside, reveling in the soft orbs and the brushes her head had with the stuffed stomach. She shuddered when Lapis began to kiss her balls. 

"I should've done this ages ago. My best Peri-plan ever." The green gem thought to herself. She could feel pressure building up, so she reached up to give Lapis' breasts a squeeze, causing her to gasp. Using this opportunity, Peridot pulled back only to slam into that gasping mouth to unleash a load, smirking as the blue gem instinctively swallowed every drop. It wasn't as much as last night, but there was still noticeably swelling. 

Pulling out, Peridot redressed herself and observed the blissful expression on the blue gem's face. Those now green eyes glowing faintly as they followed the blonde's movements. "How about we invite your friend Freckles over? Someone as generous as me certainly has enough to share with other lazulis."

Lapis giggled. "Of course my Peridot. You could fill every gem as you filled me."

"And I will my Lapis. I will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Easter.</p><p>Not sure if I will continue this at all. Honestly if someone wanted to take the reigns and continue Peridot's quest for sex-themed conquest, then I'll gladly hand it over. This was just an idea that I like in the moment, but those moments are brief. Besides, I have more important things to work on.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just an attempt at a sort of smutty darker story with this one. Honestly I don't like how it turned out and think that I will be sticking to lighter tones for most future projects. Still, I wrote it so I felt it was best to be shared and see what kind of feedback that you can give me.</p><p>I hope that you have a wonderful day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>